


Birthday Drabbles

by Northland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Gen, Mathom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen and appearances: as others see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a crappy week and (coincidentally) also my birthday. To cheer myself up, I decided to revive an old LOTR fandom tradition and post some birthday drabbles featuring my One True Character - Arwen.

**A token of my house**

“Are there guests in hall?”

Selinyë fastens Arwen’s last braid with an ivory pin. "Captains of the Dunedain." She names three Arwen knows are of high rank among the Men of the West.

The mirror displays just what they expect: a pale, flawless image, aeons divided from mortality.

Arwen strips rings from her fingers, drops them chiming into her jewel casket. From a hidden compartment she takes another, two silver snakes entwined with eyes of emerald.

"I shall wear green." With Barahir's ring as her blazon, reminding all present how close Elves and Men once were -- and may be again.

* * *

**Queen of the Realm**

Lord Ordoher waits to greet Elessar's bride, wondering what possessed him to choose cold perfection over a warm maid. Kings should wed their own. Do none remember the Kinstrife? That's what comes of taking alien wives, with strange ways and stranger families...

Before he can restrain his thoughts, he fronts the queen. This close, her grey eyes are not remote, but thundercloud-vivid. He bends to kiss her hand, and as he rises she murmurs, "I have no kin on these shores, my lord, save for my brothers. If Gondor falls into strife again, it will not be due to me."

**Author's Note:**

> The ring mentioned in the first drabble is, of course, the [Ring of Barahir](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Ring_of_Barahir).


End file.
